1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor for carrying out image processing on an image captured by rolling shutter type exposure, and also relates to a camera system equipped with such image processor, and an image processing method of processing such image and a motion picture displaying method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally known exposure techniques for capturing images are of global shutter type and rolling shutter type (also called “focal plane shutter type”). A global-shutter-type image capturing apparatus represented by an image capturing apparatus equipped with interline CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensors provides almost the same exposure time period and exposure starting time for each pixel in one frame image. In contrast, a rolling-shutter-type image capturing apparatus represented by an image capturing apparatus equipped with CMOS sensors provides the same exposure time period but different exposure starting time for each pixel or each line of pixels in one frame image.
Since the rolling-shutter-type image capturing apparatus provides a different exposure starting time for each pixel or each line of pixels in one frame image as described above, hand shake of a user may cause a distortion of the whole screen of a frame image captured by such image capturing apparatus.